Too Full for Cake
by Naresome Hyakujuu
Summary: A different perspective on "Hunny's three bitter days" Mori/Hunny. Yaoi Lots of MOE ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

Too Full for Cake

-A different perspective on "Honey's Three Bitter Days"-

Mori/Honey, yaoi, lots of MOE, ONESHOT?

Summary: Takes place during Episode 12 of Ouran High School host club.

"Don't worry! I always brush my teeth!" Honey-sempai assured the rest of the host club as he took a bite of cake. Immediately he regretted doing so as s sharp pain erupted out of one of his back molars. His squeak of pain alerted the rest of the hosts, who rushed to his aid.

"Is it a cavity? Let us see!" The Hitachiin brothers asked, trying to pry their senior's hands away from his mouth.

"No! I'm fine! Noo!" Honey whined, wriggling in his chair like a fussy toddler. "I'm fine really!"

"Mitskuni…" Mori said, grabbing his cousin's wrist. He pushed the smaller boy back onto a nearby couch, causing Renge and the Moe fan girls to squeal. He tried to pry the smaller boy's mouth open by grabbing his chin. Seeing his tactic, Honey clamped his mouth shut, refusing to open it. Glancing quickly at the squealing girls around him, Mori quickly made up his mind and pressed his lips against Hani's.

"Mori-sempai!" The surprised hosts cried, amid raving fan girls and nose bleeds.

"Well, seems Mori and Honey just got more popular." Kyouya mused, not even looking up from his paper work. Honey resisted at first, surprised that Takashi would do this in front of everyone instead of waiting until they got home. When Mori's tongue probed his lips, Honey quickly forgot where he was and opened his mouth, brushing his tongue eagerly against the other boy's.

_"Takashi tastes sweeter than usual…almost like…CAKE!"_ Honey realized to late as Mori's frosting covered tongue grazed his cavity, making him recoil in pain.

"M-Mori-sempai? Is it...a cavity?" Tamaki asked, approaching the pair carefully.

"Ah." Mori told the club leader who nodded, and announced that the host club was going to ban sweets until Honey's cavity was better (A/n: I'm assuming you've seen the episode, so I'm not going to type the whole speech).

"T-Takashi!" Honey cried as he watched his cousin throw out his cake. "Why are you being so mean!?" The loli boy sobbed, rubbing his eyes with his fist.

"Mitskuni…" The taller boy replied calmly, kneeling down to his level. "I can give you something better than cake." The other hosts blanched, shocked at Mori's sudden forwardness. Renge and the MOE fan girls quickly surrounded the couple, dragging their IV's behind them.

"It is true Mori-sempai?" Renge asked, clasping her hands in front of her. "Are you and Honey-sempai lovers?"

"Ah." He stated simply, putting a hand on the small blonde's head.

"WHAT!?" The other hosts (minus Kyouya) cried.

"When did this happen?!" Tamaki cried, pointing threateningly at the pair.

"Uh…we started dating last year. It didn't get serious until a few months ago." Honey explained, "We told Kyou-chan, but we decided not to tell everyone because we didn't know how you guys would react."

"Yes! Yes!" Renge cried amid the screams of hysteric fan girls. "It's perfect! The ultimate master-servant relationship rose to the highest level! MOE!"

"Well…" Kyouya mused, grinning. "This turned out better than expected."

"Kyouya…" Tamaki growled, turning to the shadow king.

"I'm not the one who told them not to tell you. They decided that on their own. Maybe they don't trust you?" Kyouya replied, causing the host king to retreat into a corner.

"They don't…trust me?" Tamaki contemplated, growing mushrooms in the corner. Meanwhile the MOE fan girls had started chanting "Kiss him!" to Mori and Honey, and were bent on seeing the couple kiss again. Encouraged, Mori leaned in to kiss the blonde again, much to the delight of the crowd.

"NO!" Honey cried, pushing away the taller man. The crowd gasped, shocked by the sempai's display of violence. "Takashi!" He cried, pointing dramatically at his lover. "Until you let me have cake, I'm not letting you kiss or have sex with me!" He smiled triumphantly, knowing that his cousin would crack soon enough, cavity or not.

* * *

Please review! If you're interested, my friends and I posted a commentary on youtube of Ouran Episodes 11-13. .com/user/Sfadish


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hi! I'm writing a four page rhetorical analysis on abstinence vs comprehensive sex education, and I got _really bored. _Didja know that 60% of America's teens have started their sex life by the time the reach 12th grade? *shudders* So this chapter is kinda short and crappy. I'm not in the mood to write a lemon right now. Maybe later? Otherwise, if the inspiration doesn't come, this story will most likely end here.

* * *

Too Full for Cake

-A different perspective on "Honey's Three Bitter Days"-

Mori/Honey, yaoi, lots of MOE, ONESHOT?

Summary: Takes place during Episode 12 of Ouran High School host club.

Day Three: Sexy Tactic

Honey lay on his plush bed in his stuffed animal covered room, staring up at the bunny printed canopy of his bed. He groaned softly, trying not to think about the burning in his loins or the missing sugar buzz. Sighing he turned on his side, hugging Usa-chan close.

"It's just not fair. I thought Takashi would have cracked by now." He complained to the pink stuffed bunny. Sighing again, he fiddled with the loose sweatpants he was wearing. Even though they were a size too big, they still weren't loose enough. "I guess I'm the one who has the issue…Gr…I can't take this! I need Takashi now!" He cried, tossing his bunny off the bed. "Ah! Usa-chan! I'm sorry!" He cried, running after the bunny. Murmuring his apologies, he cuddled the bunny, and petted its head.

"What should I do Usa-chan?" He asked, holding the bunny out in front of him. The bunny's head flopped to this side, as if thinking. "What was that Usa-chan?" Honey asked, putting the bunny's mouth to his ear. "Seduce Takashi?" He put a hand to his chin, thinking. "You know that might just work!" He put Usa-chan on his bed, and ran to his closet to change. Fifteen minutes later he came out of his closet, and modeled his new outfit for his bunny. He wore only a thin tank top, and a pair of tight boxer briefs that showed off just how much he needed his boyfriend. "You really think so?" He squealed, talking to his bunny once again. "Alright, wish me luck Usa-chan!" He cried, running out of his room.

He padded in bare feet down the halls lined with plush carpet and elegant furnishings to his cousin's room at the other end of the hall. He took a deep breath, preparing himself before knocking softly at the door.

"Come in." Came Mori's monotone voice from inside. Honey walked in, rubbing his eyes, and doing his best sleepy face. "Mitskuni? Are you alright?" The other asked, sitting up worriedly.

"Takashi…" Honey murmured, walking slowly over to the bed. "I had a dream…"

"A bad one?" Mori asked, walking over to the other side of the bed. It was then he realized what Honey was wearing. He kneeled next to the smaller boy, petting his head.

"A sexy one." Honey whispered hotly, kissing Mori hard on the mouth.

* * *

Read and review! Give me inspiration to write a lemon!


End file.
